


What went wrong?

by for_the_aesthetic



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood and Violence, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, DadSchlatt, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Emotional Manipulation, HOLY SHIT DID I FIGURE OUT HOW TAGS WORK, How do tags even work I'm-, Hurt/Comfort, No beta im too scared to show my friend lmao, No beta we fall like L'manberg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Philza is their dad, Platonic Relationships, Tags make it look worse than it actually is maybe-, Villain Wilbur Soot, WOO POGGERS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_aesthetic/pseuds/for_the_aesthetic
Summary: Tommy was alright- he's fine... right? I mean- yeah his bestfriend was separated from him, and yeah his brothers are acting strange but he shouldn't worry... right? Yeah that's a lie he needs to get out of here-
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 250





	1. Hello..?

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about this a couple of days ago and I wanted to put it into words so enjoy or something my angst gremlins.
> 
> Also tw list because I don't wanna trigger anyone so please look at this:
> 
> Verbal and Physical Abuse  
> Manipulation  
> Mentions of gore  
> And mentions of panic attacks
> 
> I'll add more warnings as I work and I'll add the tags to my story. Alright that's all I wanted to say-

Tommy sighed and stared up at the ceiling of the ravine. He and Wilbur had been exiled from L'man- sorry Manberg a couple of days ago, and to be completely honest, he was scared. 

I mean he should be happy, he got to see his older brother techno after almost a year of not seeing the piglin. Techno and Phil had stayed back at their home in Craftia. The most he could do in the year was send them a simple text through comms and he knows that really doesn't do much. Even at that, Techno wandered off and didn't normally respond to his messages, so seeing him face to face was cool. The thing was- as much as he was glad that he was back with his older siblings, he felt nervous around them. 

Wilbur was becoming colder to the boy and though he pretended it wasn't happening, he knew and worried about what might happen when the older boy snaps. He blamed the young boy for his exile and if Tommy were to speak up on the subject, Wilbur would laugh like a maniac and hit and yell at him about everything and anything wrong that happened during the war. Wilbur would yell louder and louder and all the blonde could do was flinch and watch anxiously. Watching, as his elder brother looked at him in disgust as he spouted vile words, as his other brother watched with a look of neutral interest, not bothering to step in. 

\------

It had been two days since Techno joined Pogtopia. The piglin hybrid was a force not to be reckoned with, that's for sure. Tommy was playing around with techno in order to lighten the mood, but that day was different, the way the older boy looked at him made him wonder if this is how his opponents felt before they died. He felt the need to curl up and hide from him. That's never- that shouldn't happen, I mean he grew up with the pig, why would he be scared?

\------ (tw) --------

Tommy shuddered as he curled in on himself in the tiny corner of the ravine. It was starting to get colder and the ravine seemed to not consume any heat unless right next to a source. Of course, there was one source of heat in the ravine, but he wasn't allowed to sleep there. It has now been two weeks since he and Wilbur had been exiled, and almost six days since the blade showed up. He was so tired and cold but he couldn't leave if he tried, wilbur made sure of it. Wilbur said it was for his own good, that he was safe here and that he was only needed here. That he should be glad that they're even allowing him to stay, he wasn't necessary to them. So tommy nodded his head and did what they asked of him and slept in the coldest part of the ravine. 

He was so cold- he wanted his dad. He whimpered softly and wrapped his old L'manberg jacket over his body, falling into a restless sleep.


	2. Dadza worries.. you know this-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza worries about his sons. A person can only take so much worry before they explode so he takes a chance in order to find out what happened. 
> 
> Too much is going on in pogtopia-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello angsty children I'm back with more of this story. Did I partially write this in church- yeah- is the angst part the part I wrote in church- yeah. That's besides the point- enjoy the story also 
> 
> Make sure you see the tags for TW okay? I want you guys to stay safe alright? Okay bye-

To say Phil Watson wasn't worried was an understatement, he hadn't seen his sons in almost a year and even with the short messages they left him, he knew something was up. 

He'd sent countless messages through comms to both boys and yet the older of the two sent brief responses and the youngest seemed different. The young boy normally sent a response as soon as he got an alert from his comms, thats just the way he was. The thing was, around two months ago the boy started replying less and less and gaps between the message and the reply were increasing. Last month had been an entirely different thing altogether, the boy responded three times out of the countless time he sent a message to him. He sounded like a completely different person altogether when he did reply. Almost as if someone else was sending the messages to the worried father. He knew people could change but not that much, he knew his son and goddamit- tommy never acted like that.

He'd taken the boy in when he was just a small child and not once had tommy pulled a cold shoulder or spoke the way the messages had been set up. So phil grew more and more worried to then point where he asked his middle child to go out and see what's going on in SMP. For reference, Techno had declined Dream's offer of joining the smp early on so he had stayed back with his Father in Craftia. He allowed his other boys to go off and join the SMP with only one promise. 

"You will take care of eachother, no matter what circumstances and being thrown at you two. Stick together, that's all I ask of you."

Phil said this the last day he saw the two boys. 

So Techno left Craftia with the promise that he would figure out what happened to his two brothers and would be back soon. That was nearly four weeks ago.

\------

Philza fluffed his wings and huffed as he rushed to use the last resort. He had never felt the need to use this before so this was making him nervous. As a father you are given the task of making sure your children are fine, well, and being taken care of whether it be by themselves or him watching over them. Phil had given each of his children a device when they were younger for this reason. The device itself was small and designed for situations when he couldn't fully communicate with his kids for whatever reason. This was specifically used for emergencies, but he knew his sons each kept theirs in reach because it reminded them that their father would be there at any moment if needed.

He tapped on the small device lightly watching as it whizzed and flickered to life. The device allowed people to communicate through it but the not many people used it as the code came out in enchantment on the other person's arm for a few seconds. Phil of course, taught his sons enchantment from a young age, as he believed they might need it. The reason he gave this to his sons along with their normal comms was because, even with a quick glance- Phil would have full view of what is happening around the other. The device worked as long as they were still in each others thoughts. He hoped his youngest would see the message.

So yeah he was hoping it wouldn't have been needed but oh well. So he pressed on the device and tapped on the youngest's code, starting his message.

\---

/My son, please come home. What has happened to you and your brothers? Are you alright? Tommy please respond when you see this-/ 

Converting...  
Sending..  
Sent.

/ M|| ᓭ𝙹リ, !¡ꖎᒷᔑᓭᒷ ᓵ𝙹ᒲᒷ ⍑𝙹ᒲᒷ. W⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑᓭ ⍑ᔑ!¡!¡ᒷリᒷ↸ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ||𝙹⚍ ᔑリ↸ ||𝙹⚍∷ ʖ∷𝙹ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ᓭ? a∷ᒷ ||𝙹⚍ ᔑꖎ∷╎⊣⍑ℸ ̣ ? t𝙹ᒲᒲ|| !¡ꖎᒷᔑᓭᒷ ∷ᒷᓭ!¡𝙹リ↸ ∴⍑ᒷリ ||𝙹⚍ ᓭᒷᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᓭ- / 

\---  
Philza stared at the message and sat down carefully, worry and impatience bubbling up.  
\------

Tommy screamed as he pounded on the blocks surrounding him, he felt as if he was suffocating. They knew he couldn't handle places like this. He screamed and screamed until his voice grew hoarse and pounded on the wall till the sides of his hands became bruised and bleeding. They still hadn't come back- Wilbur said he would be back after awhile. It was cold- holy overworld its freezing. It felt ten times worse than where he slept back in pogtopia. Or even worse than the time Wilbur kicked him out of the troop house during that really cold night back during the War. He had acknowledged that as tough love back then but now he realized how naive he was.

Techno and Wilbur.. why're they doing this? After years and years of them being a family, what the hell happened?

Tommy slumped his head back as the hypothermia and blood loss set in... he hoped Phil would find him.

\---

He had been shaken awake by Wilbur at 2 in the morning, a letter being shoved into his face not long after. "Read it," Wilbur said smiling softly. Maybe it was because Tommy was tired, or that he craved for his brother to go back to what he once was, but either way, like an idiot he nodded and opened the letter. 

𝙳𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚠𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚛𝚗,  
𝚃𝚞𝚋𝚋𝚘, 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚘𝚏 𝙿𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝙹𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍. 𝙷𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚘𝚏 𝙼𝚊𝚗𝚋𝚎𝚛𝚐 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚂𝚌𝚑𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚝, 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚝 𝚋𝚢 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖𝚠𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚗. 𝙷𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚙𝚒𝚝𝚊𝚕 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚅𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚀𝚞𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚝𝚢, 𝙰𝚛𝚌𝚑𝚋𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚙 𝙵𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚢, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙿𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝙹. 𝚂𝚌𝚑𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚝 𝚋𝚢 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎. 𝙷𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚋𝚞𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝟹 𝚍𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚗𝚘𝚠.  
𝚂𝚒𝚐𝚗𝚎𝚍, 

̶͇͇ ̶̷̶͇͇͇͇ ̶̷̶̷̶̷̶͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇ ̶̷̶̷̶̷̶̷̶̷̶̷̶̷̶͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇F̶̷̶̷̶̷̶̷̶̷̶̷̶̷̶͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇h̶̷̶̷̶̷̶̷̶̷̶̷̶̷̶͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇s̶̷̶̷̶̷̶̷̶̷̶̷̶̷̶͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇j̶̷̶̷̶̷̶̷̶̷̶̷̶̷̶͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇j̶̷̶̷̶̷̶̷̶̷̶̷̶̷̶͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇s̶̷̶̷̶̷̶̷̶̷̶̷̶̷̶͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇j̶̷̶̷̶̷̶̷̶̷̶̷̶͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇͇s̶͇͇

//TW GUYs//

The name was smudged out, but Tommy didn't care at that point. He stared at his older brother and burst into tears, screaming for his best friend. He had still been too tired to think coherent thoughts so as he grew panicked there was no rational way for him to calm down. He inhaled sharply as a hand dropped on his shoulder harshly causing him to flinch. 

Wilbur now stood in front of him laughing manically, grabbing his wrist tightly. "Don't you see Tommy? They don't care- They-They killed tubbo! They killed your yes man without a glance. If we don't blow up Manberg, the dead traitor of yours will have died in vain. Don't you fucking understand?!" Wilbur was yelling and shaking the boy at this point causing the boy's breathing to become harsher and harsher. "So you will stay with us and help blow up that fucking city. Or you're going end up with the bloody traitor sooner then intended. " Tommy was trying to pry his brother's hand when he noticed the faint letters flowing on his arm. But he couldn't read it- he was shaking to much. 

Tommy stood up and rushed out of his room trying get out of pogtopia. He needed to see- wanted to make sure this wasn't a sick joke Wilbur's mind made up for the boy.

Wilbur grabbed at his arm still holding tightly onto his now bruised wrist. "Tommy what the hell is your problem!?" But Tommy didn't hear him- he needed to get out. So with a sharp twist of his wrist he yanked his arm back and ran to the front entrance of the ravine. He needed to see Tubbo.

Wilbur rushed after his brother, wacking the back of his head harshly, laughing when he noticed his brother's nose started to bleed from the impact. The blonde tumbled as Wilbur's hand made contact with his head. His eyes drooping as adrenaline left him.

Wilbur sighed hauling the boy to his feet by his shirt collar and dragging him through pogtopia. He pulled and pulled attempting to get free but at this point Techno had come in to see what was going on. The piglin took one look at the situation, grabbed the boy and hauled him over his shoulder as if he were a sack of potatoes. Following Wilbur as the eldest brother walked out of pogtopia, into the forest behind the ravine.

Tommy was screaming and crying harder than he ever had in his life. He screamed for Tubbo and for Phil to tell his brothers to stop and for everyone and anyone to help him... no one did. 

They finally stopped in front of a small black obsidian box. "Now Tommy, as much as I do love you as my younger brother, I need you to stay in one place. You clearly don't understand that. As much as I wanted to avoid this, you really leave me no choice Toms." Wilbur grinned as Techno got why Wilbur stopped here and threw his youngest brother into the box. Wilbur gave Tommy a small wave before placing the last block of obsidian. 

Truth be told, Techno was feeling pretty bad about what they were doing to Tommy but- as he's said before, 'the revolution waits for no man.' 

"I'll be back later Tom! I just need finish what I said I would," and with that, the two men were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeesh so yeah things are looking pretty awful for INNIT rn but don't worry- dadza will get there soon! :D


	3. I've got you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza finds out what happened, he is not happy. Tubbo gains family while Tommy's stands divided. Hey atleast Tommy has his dad-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took ages I forgot to finish it and then I forgot to work on it brjjskskwkw.

Philza was pacing his room when his vision tunneled and he was in an entirely different setting. He was in a cave of some sorts when he noticed his son Wilbur, he was writing a letter of sorts before smearing his name and encasing the writing in an envelope. The man smirked before walking towards a small rocky space. The father of the male rushing after him. Will took a deep breathe before his face became calm and he walked to the edge of the ravine. Phil squinted briefly in order to adjust to the lack of light, before noticing his youngest child. He was asleep on the floor against a jagged wall with only a small, tattered blue jacket covering his shivering body. The boy looked awful, Phil could say that much. His unhealthily pale frame curling in on itself as if it would help regulate warmth, eyebags and bruises covering his face. Oh gods, his body was practically enveloped in bandages and scars of new and old. 

Philza felt something break in him after looking at his son in this condition. It reminded the man of that day when he found the small boy.

He blinked and the scene became clearer as he saw his eldest grab the boy's wrist tightly as Tommy burst into tears clutching the letter, as he screamed for his best friend Tubbo. "Don't you see Tommy?! They don't give a damn about you or what you care about. Tubbo's fucking gone." Phil watched as Tommy's breathing became uneven and he watched as Wilbur became violent and smacked the boy. Phil watched as techno picked up the blonde and put him in that damn obsidian box. Phil grit his teeth as he wished the vision away, grabbing a medical bag and some spare materials, rushing out of Craftia with his wings spread wide. 

"I'm coming tommy, just hold on."  
______

Techno rubbed his temples softly as he grabbed Tommy's communicator from Wilbur's room. His older brother had taken it from the blonde to make sure he wasn't "being a filthy traitor" awhile ago. The piglin fidgeted anxiously with the device before turning it on. He had his communicator on him of course, but he knew Phil was on his way and he definitely wasn't pleased with him or Wilbur. He apparently was the only one that saw their father for brief moments when they were in the ravine or when they were walking in the forest. He had seen the enchantment on Tommy's arm, though he dropped the arm when he realized why, not wanting Wilbur to find out. Techno knew his dad had the general area but he didn't have specifics to where his younger brother was, and he knew searching could waste unnecessary time and probably cause more damage. 

As much as he seems like the bad guy for throwing Tommy in the box he swore to himself as he did it he would get him out as soon as possible. He knew tommy had issues with places like that, and he knew the reasons why. All of the sleepy bois family knew why, they all decided silently that they wouldn't bring it up unless it was completely necessary. The only reason the piglin let wilbur push him around for that second was because, as much as he could take down his brother, he just couldn't. He could see the insanity in his now hollow brown eyes. He could see how close Will was to snapping. So he prayed to whatever god[s] were out there that his baby brother would be fine.

Techno opened up Phil's code and started typing his youngest brother's cords into the communicator.  
______

The winged man was close to the SMP when he got a message from his son. He stopped as he read the message, allowing himself to understand what was going on. 

/ >[cords or something lol]< /  
/ Tell tommy I'm sorry when you see him, make sure he's alright. I'll face him with an apology soon, I just don't think now is the best time. Tell him I'm sorry for not stopping Wilbur or for putting him in a situation like that, I didn't mean to. /

As much as Phil wanted to stay completely upset at his piglin son, he knew he couldn't, but at the same time it wasn't his decision. Tommy is the one who will evidently decide where his brother stands. Phil was still going to lecture his sons but now isn't the time. Phil looked at the cords one more time before heading that direction searching for his boy.  
______

The winged man sprinted as he closed his wings rushing to the black stone box. He heard weak muffled screaming on the other side and the pounding of the blonde's fists.

"Tommy I'm here, I'm going to get you out, you're going to be fine." 

Phil knew at that point that the boy wouldn't respond but he still continued with the comforting words and apologies as he mined the box open. When he did, Phil almost wept for his son. He was semi-conscious, formerly bright blue eyes were unfocused, staring off into nowhere. Blood still making its trek, leaving velvet droplets on the boy's shirt, his skin holding brief shades of red and blue. Bruises now not only covered his face and upper arm, but also the sides of his palms and wrists, bloodied and swollen from the jagged material of the obsidian box. His breathing was unsteady and came out in small wheezes of air. He needed to get Tommy help fast. 

Philza picked the boy up similar to the way he did when he was just a toddler, opening his wings and pushing off the ground. Wrapping his son in his jacket in an attempt to help regulate the little heat he has as he did this. He rubbed the boy's cheek softly trying to keep him awake. He needed a flat area to patch the boy up and as much as the plain of grass where they had been standing would have been ideal, it would be a nightmare if Tommy came back to his senses and noticed the black box in the corner of his vision. So the worried father headed towards the one place he knows is close by, flying quickly through the pale pink clouds.  
______

Tubbo was walking towards his home happily when he noticed the winged figure. Tubbo halted, squinting his eyes in confusion as he recalled Phil staying back in Craftia with Technoblade. Why was Philza at the SMP? Dream hadn't mentioned anything of Phil in the past weeks they've stayed together. Did something happen to Tommy or Wilbur?

Phil, having noticed the brown haired boy, made a beeline towards him before landing carefully still holding his pained son, Tubbo's eyes growing wide as his nearly unconscious friend came into view. "Phil- what happened to Tommy? How did this- who did this?"

Phil grimly shook his head, "Tubbo we need to get him patched up as soon as possible. I'll explain everything then alright?"

Tubbo nodded before grabbing Phil's hand rushing him towards his house. He had moved in with Dream a couple of days after the election. But that's not important right now he needs to get help for his friend. 

Tubbo cleared stuff off the table as he yelled quickly for his brother Dream. His brother, having years of experience with every single difference cut and bruise would know exactly what to do. The masked man rushed in as he noticed his little brother and the two blonde males. He blinked before snapping out of it helping Phil keep Tommy stable. He asked tubbo calmly to get some warm water and a cloth as he cut strips of medical tape for Phil. 

Phil cleaned the injuries carefully before wrapping his son in bandages. He was going to need more then one layer of it from the looks of his hands. Before he could start cleaning the boy's hands, Tommy whimpered as he felt the sting of his terribly bruised, and probably sprained wrists. He felt like weights were pulling him down and he couldn't seem to focus on anyone specifically. He knew Phil was here, he knew his father would get him out of that box. He felt better knowing his dad was here.

He teared up, pain shooting up his arms as Phil cleaned one part of his hand harshly on accident. He shifted, trying to get out of his father's grip, before an unfamiliar figure held him steady. He flinched, he didn't mean to but he couldn't stop it. Phil calmly shushed the golden blonde, apologizing softly as he cleaned and wrapped up the last bits of his hands. Dream just stared as the (oh gods- he wouldn't be 16 for another 2 months) 15 year old whimpered and whined at the pain. Tubbo walked back in with the bowl of warm water just as they finished patching up Tommy. Phil thanked Dream silently as he picked up the cloth, sticking it in the water before placing it on the hypothermic boy's forehead. Tubbo fidgeted nervously, signing something to his brother before walking out of the house. 

"I'm sorry for barging in like this Dream. It was terribly rude of me to just step in like this."

Dream shook his head slightly as he handed the winged man another warm cloth. "No it's fine Phil. I would have reacted the same way if the roles switched and Tubbo was injured like that. I don't know what happened to Tommy but I'll put our differences aside to help in any way I can. He may be rash at times but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let him get all beat up like that. You guys took care of my brother when I couldn't and for that I'm glad."

Phil sighed a breathe of relief as his son's pulse began to beat normally. Tommy was holding Philza's hand at this point though Phil said nothing as he knew Tommy hadn't had much positive physical touch for awhile. 

"What happened between you and Tubbo, if you don't mind me asking. We found him when he was 11, I believe, he was just there on the side of a street corner back in Craftia. You would have been 16 at that time, so why did you run off?" Phil gave him a quizzical look, not judging- just asking a question out of concerned curiosity.

Dream inhaled softly, not exactly expecting that question, before letting out his held breath and explaining simply. "Our parents left when tubbo was still a baby, they didn't want another kid. I stayed with him because I'd grown attached. I didn't want to leave him. We had moved around for a bit, while I did what I could to make sure we would be fine and to make a long story short, we ran into some sketchy people at the wrong time and they took him from me. Of course, Tubbo being small for his age, wiggled out of that situation but by that time he was near Craftia and I had no idea where he was. I tried keeping up with the men but I ran into a few bad mobs. Toby used to have really light blonde hair which is why I didn't recognize him at first. I'm sure you remember that. That and the fact that he went by Tubbo by the time I invited him to the SMP didn't help. The only reason I found out, was because I called him Toby on accident a few days after the election and he realized who I was." Dream paused, waiting for the blonde man to speak. 

Phil nodded in understanding, "In that case, I'm glad you and Tubbo were reunited. He used to sit by the doorway every night until he felt ready to sleep because he wanted to wait for you. Take care of him clay... "

Dream's eyes widened at the use of his real name. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by his door opening and two pairs of footsteps. In walked two brown haired males clad with twisted horns. Schlatt walked hesitantly toward Philza and Dream, glancing briefly at his son's best friend. 

\---

Schlatt had been working on paperwork in his office when his son rushed into the room panicking slightly. (They weren't really related but Tubbo also turned out to be a ram hybrid, instincts kicking in causing Schlatt to practically adopt the boy) Schlatt's brows furrowed as he attempted to get the boy to speak. Tubbo refused to speak so he resulted to signing out what was wrong, 'Dad- Tommy he's back and he doesn't look good,' he signed. Schlatt's eyes grew wide as he took in the information. He and Tubbo had been talking about it recently, they'd seen Wilbur for brief moments in the woods but never Tommy. That's why he and Tubbo would go on walks every night in hope's of seeing the blonde. The president began to regret his decision of banishing Tommy as his son told him stories about his time during the war. It took so long to get tubbo to speak up about the past events on the server. Oh course that was fair, some events are best not mentioned at all. They were all too young to have to worry about matters like that. 

So Schlatt picked up his son and practically ran toward Dream's house. He let his son down, straightened out his suit, and brushed a hand through his hair before walking in. He hadn't spoken to the winged male in years. He grew up with the figure around the corner but he felt guilty for going out of contact. He knew this was bad, something happened with his family enough that even Philza Minecraft looked uneasy and worried. Philza stopped at nothing to keep his family safe. He respects that of course, Tubbo meant everything to him and he wouldn't wish for anything bad to happen to him. 

"So- what the fuck happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys GUYS BY THE WAY-
> 
> JUST KNOW I LOVE EVERY COMMENT THAT I GET! THEY MAKE ME VERY HAPPY TO SEE SO IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY CONSIDER COMMENTING ITS FREE AND IT MAKES ME WANT TO SPEEDRUN THIS WHOLE STORY FOR YOU GUYS-


End file.
